greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neored82
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 15 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 22:47, January 10, 2013 Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Neored82 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Neored82 first of as to your question/request about adding Green Lantern Universe Comic Book Series and Issue on the main page of the site its already kind of on the front page just in a slightly different way. If you see on the front page of the site there is a big poster cover of The Rise of The Third Army Story Arc that has a link button that says comic books. That certain link leads you or any person interested towards the current available information on all comic book series and issues that currently are on the site. Mind you I do admit its not the best method that probably should be in use right now for looking for such information. However for at the current moment it is what my site here will be mainly using. I'm looking to improve the home page and add a better improved comic book series feature area but the overall process with that is currently very slow I'm sorry to say. However the other method that is probably right now our current best method for trying to find information on current Green Lantern Universe Comic Book Series is by using the Green Menu Bar on top of the main page next to the Green Lantern Logo. There has a list of popular pages on the site and if you go to media section then to the sub section comics. There in that section it list all the Green Lantern Universe Comics on the site. That method is the best one I recommend that you always use on the site when your on it. As for my reason behind deleting your note information about Third Army Story Arc continuing into Green Lantern Corps Annual (Volume 3) #1 was because you added it in the issue summary section. When you simply just needed to put it in the notes section of the certain issue page. Overall the reason behind the delete wasn't because I didn't like it or thought it shouldn't be on the page. It was simply because the information was on the wrong part of the page. In the end I simply fixed the information today because for some weird reason I forgot to fix it when I deleted it and now the information is on the certain issue pages in the notes section of the those issue pages on the site overall. I hope I helped answer some of your questions you had if not please just send be a message back and I'll try again. An if you want to talk about anything else just send me a message and I'll be happy to help. From Rod